The Withered Blue Rose
by AbsolutelyFlawless
Summary: This is a story about 3 best friends, Diva, Eric and Joseph. Diva and Eric are best of friends since kindergarten... then they met Jake, Eric's cousin and he became part of their small group. Somethings changed while everyone was growing up...


**~The Withered Blue Rose~**

_This is a story about 3 best friends, Diva, Eric and Joseph. Diva and Eric are best of friends since kindergarten... then they met Jake, Eric's cousin and he became part of their small group, they all grew up together, went to the same boarding school. Since then Jake has been hanging out with Diva more than Eric. Eric tells Diva to stay away Jake and to not hang out with him too much. Diva gets a feeling that Eric is trying to make her avoid something... but what and why?_

_Diva is in her dorm, reading a book about the Solar System and the Mysteries of the Universe while lying on her bed listening to music. Then someone knocks on her door._

Jake:

Hey Diva! Come out and play! :3 *Sarcastic tone*

Diva:

*Giggles*...No Joseph, I'm busy right now... and why the hell are you in the Girls' dorm building?

Jake:

I was bored so I came here! :D

Diva:

Where's Eric?

Jake:

He's talking to the phone with his parents.. Now let me in before the teachers see me!

_Diva opens her door and Jake charges himself towards her water bed. He jumps a couple of times to piss Diva off._

Diva:

DONT JUMP ON THE WATER BED JAKE!

Jake:

I just wanted to see that look on your face! *Laughs*

Diva:

''¬_¬''

_Jake sees the books about the universe and it's mysteries on her study desk._

Jake:

'Mysteries of the universe', huh?

Diva:

Yeah... I find it unbelievable that we still haven't answered some questions about the world and what's in it, I mean, we already have the smart technology!

_Jake jumps off Diva's water bed and walks towards her window, stares at the night sky...doesn't say anything. Then he turns around and looks at Diva with a serious face..._

Jack:

Diva, do you believe in Va-...

_Then Eric barges into the room with a bag full of marshmallows and melted chocolate._

Eric:

I had to run to get pass the teachers...*Breathes for air* Jake...you told me you'll watch my back, you ass!

Jake:

I told you I would tell Diva that were having a marshmallow night, remember?

Eric:

YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING! YOU LEFT ME!

_Diva and Jake started to laugh and soon Eric joined in the fun. Diva grabbed one of her favourite rug and laid it down on her bedroom floor along with the melted chocolate and the marshmallows. Diva turns around to Jake:_

Diva:

Jake, what were you going to ask me earlier? About the mysteries of the universe?

Jake:

Doesn't matter, Diva... I forgot, maybe next time I'll remember.

Diva:

Oh... mkaay :D

_Diva feels that they're both hiding something from her... but she's too scared to ask and she might ruin their friendship... It's been 14 years since she met Eric in Kindergarten and 2 years since they met Jake. She thought they all trusted each other very well by now... so she opens her mouth to ask what were they hiding..._

Diva:

Are you guys hiding somethi-...

_Then they hear 2 male teachers from the Boys' dorm building trying to find Jake and Eric, room by room and they were getting closer...really quickly._

Eric:

SHIT! There goes Mr. Grumpy at the hall! Yo Jake, we gotta go...NOW!

Jake:

Ohh...crap. Bye Diva! Cya tomorrow at recess! :D

Eric:

Bye Diva ;)

_Both of them gave Diva a soft kiss on her forehead and winks at her at the same time._

Diva:

I know I'm the youngest in our group... but c'mon guys, I'm 16 years old! No need to kiss me good night!

_Eric and Jake both laughed and jumped off Diva's bedroom window, just in time before the two male teachers opened her door. She grabbed the blanket off her floor and pretended that she was changing into her night dress and screamed on top of her lungs which echoed all around the two dorm buildings._

Eric:

...and Diva strikes again!

Jake:

Those 2 teachers are going to be fired by tomorrow...Damn, that's the 5th time Diva got teachers in trouble this week!

_They both went quiet when they reached their own dorms..._

Jake:

...Eric, why won't you let me tell her? She has the right to know!

Eric:

NO Jake! If we tell her, then they'll chase her down! That's why were here!

Jake:

But she has the right to know...

Eric:

...She's not ready yet, Jake...not yet...

_What are they hiding from Diva? Is it a good thing or far worse than bad? Who is after Diva? And Why?_

_**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
